melanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fasten Your Seatbelts (Melany Nova album)
Fasten Your Seatbelts (Spanish: Abróchense Los Cinturones) is the third studio album and first bilingual album by Venezuelan singer-songwriter and actress Melany Nova. It was released on October 20, 2017 by the Universal Music Latin and Capitol Records formatted as a double album. After Nova's mother passed away, she moved to Los Angeles, California in the United States to to continue his crossover to the English-language, since the album Melany Nova released in November 2015, which contains English versions of songs from her two previous albums, where she meet the producer Benny Blanco in October 2016, and soon they started working together on the album, and in January 2017, it was announced that Nova had signed a contract with Capitol to release her first bilingual album. As executive Producer, Nova wrote all songs from the album and co-produced five songs of them, which also featured collaboration of his long-time friend and producer Marius Montauban, electronic dance music duo Galantis and Stargate. The album is an electropop and dance-pop, and strongly influenced by Latin pop, glam rock and house music. Nova described described the album as her biggest challenge, and lyrically brings themes such as romantic relationships, mother's death, self-knowledge, and life changes. Upon its release, the album was critical acclaim by music critics, who praised Nova's evolution as a music producer and songwriter. Fasten Your Seatbelts peaking at number one in more than twenty music charts countries, incluiding on the [[Discography|US Dance/Electronic Albums (Billboard)]] and [[Discography|US Billboard 200]], with 286,000 album-equivalent units, including 184,00 pure sales, and remaind at number on on the Dance/Electronic Albums (Billboard) for twenty-five consequent weeks, and and a total of eighty-six weeks in the top five. The album become second biggest-selling album of 2018 in the United Stated, selling 2.3 million copies that year, was certified quadruple platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) signifying 4,000,000 album-equivalent units, and two times Diamond Diamond by RIAA's Latin, with 1,678,000 album-equivalent units sold In United Stated being one of best selling Spanish-language album in the country, also was certfied Diamond in Argentina, Australia, Brazil, Chile, France, Mexico and Poland, and multi-platinum in Canada, Denmark, Finland, Germany, Greece, Ireland, Italy, Netherland, New Zealand, Portugal, Sweden, Switzerland and on the United Kingdom, where sold 1,093,000 units. At 61st Annual Grammy Awards, Nova won Best Dance/Electronic Album, and Album of the Year, being first Venezuelan-born artist to win this awards, while at 19th Annual Latin Grammy Awards, the album spanish version won for five awards, incluiding Album of the Year, Best Contemporary Pop Vocal Album, and Best Engineered Album As October 2019, the album was sold more than 16 million copies worlwide. Six singles from the album was released: incluiding the [[Discography|US Billboard Hot 100]] number ones "Ballerina" becoming her first single to receive a Diamond certified by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) signifying 10,000,000 single-equivalent units, and "All My Love" receive seven times platinum certified, and top three Hot 100 singles "Charms", and "Soldier Boy". While, "Ni Siquiera Un Segundo" peaked at number twenty-eight and "In My Arms" reached number ten. "Ballerina" won Best Dance Recording, and was nominated for Music Video/Film at 60th Annual Grammy Awards, while "All My Love" won for Song of the Year at 61st Annual Grammy Awards. The album had a massive promotion in televesion shows, promotional concerts, and later on Nova fourth concert tour, Fasten Your Seatbelts Tour beginning in September 2018. Track listing Disc One: Fasten Your Seatbelt ''– Standard edition #"Fasten Your Seatbelt (Flight MN-3)" – 1:22 #"All These Words" – 3:42 #"Ballerina" – 3:12 #"Charms" – 3:09 #"Loneliness" – 4:02 #"Foolish Heart" – 4:16 # "Soldier Boy" – 3:25 #"In My Arms" – 3:15 #"See the Light" – 3:22 #"You Deserved More" – 3:13 #"All My Love" – 3:19 #"Your Last Tear" – 3:11 ''Disc One: Fasten Your Seatbelt'' ''– Deluxe edition #"Another Night" – 3:16 #"First Love" – 4:39 #"Sweet Talk" – 3:36 Disc One: Fasten Your Seatbelt – ''Japanese deluxe edition bonus track # "Strip It Up" – 3:12 # "Low" – 2:48 # "Ballerina" (DJ Okawari Remix) – 3:45 # "Soldier Boy" (Rhuke Remix) – 3:21 ''Disc One: Fasten Your Seatbelt ''– Germany deluxe edition bonus track #"Forever Us" – 3:15 ''Disc One: Fasten Your Seatbelt ''– French deluxe edition bonus track #"Ballerine" – 3:12 ''Disc One: '– Fasten Your Seatbelt Acoustic #"Ballerina" (Live acoustic) – 3:14 #"All These Words" (Live acoustic) – 3:22 #"Foolish Heart" (Live acoustic) – 3:51 #"In My Arms" (Live acoustic) – 3:22 #"See the Light" (Live acoustic) – 3:10 #"All My Love" (Live acoustic) – 3:22 '''''Disc Two: Abróchense Los Cinturones – Standard edition #"Abróchense Los Cinturones (Vuelo MN-3)" – 1:22 #"Todas Esas Plabras" – 3:41 #"Bailarina" – 3:09 #"Encantos" – 3:10 #"Soledad" – 3:57 #"Tonto Corazón" – 4:12 #"Soldado" – 4:12 #"En Tus Brazos" – 3:10 #"A La Luz Del Día" – 3:14 #"Te Merecías Más" – 3:14 #"Todo Mi Amor" – 3:10 #"Tu Última Lágrima" – 3:13 #"Ni Siquiera Un Segundo" – 3:15 Disc Two: ''' '''Abróchense Los Cinturones – Deluxe edition #"Por Un Instante" – 3:14 #"Lo Mejores Años de Mi Vida" – 3:02 #"Vamanos" – 3:54 Singles Singles from Fasten Your Seatbelts / Abróchense Los Cinturones Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications